Title: Multiplexed Biosensor for Detecting Low Abundance Cancer Description: The proposed automated, miniaturized, highly sensitive, high throughout affinity/protein capture technology could be a powerful tool for the quantitative detection of known cancer protein markers and the discovery of new tumor markers. This biosensor array platform will be easily adaptable to new markers that better detect cancer, estimate patient response to therapies, and improve the prognosis estimate for patients as these markers are discovered and linked to outcomes.